PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of the UT Southwestern O'Brien Kidney Center is the hub of operations and provides scientific, administrative and fiscal oversight of the entire O'Brien Center. The Administrative Core supports the attainment of the Center's goals through a simple yet effective administrative structure that can readily adapt to the changing needs of investigators and the emergence of new technologies. The Administrate Core ensures the O'Brien Center efficiently interacts with core users as well as other core facilities, centers, and educational programs at UT Southwestern. Additionally, the Administrative Core oversees the Pilot and Feasibility Program and the Educational Enrichment Programs to insure that they are operating smoothly, efficiently, and meeting the needs of the participants. The specific aims for the next funding cycle are: 1) Provide fiscal and administrative oversight of the Biomedical Research Cores, 2) Administer the Pilot and Feasibility Program in grant applications, reviews, and funding, 3) Support the Educational Enrichment Program by arranging the seminar series and annual symposium, 4) Provide fiscal oversight of all of the Center's operations including coordination of intramural support, 5) Continue to expand the user base of the Center. To achieve these goals, the UT Southwestern O'Brien Kidney Center is led by an Executive Committee comprised of senior faculty in UT Southwestern working with the Center Director, Associate Director, and Center Administrator. This central entity oversees the operatives which composed of the Directors of each of the Biomedical Research Cores, and the Directors of the P&F Program and Enrichment Program. An External Advisory Board comprised of top academic leaders in adult and pediatric nephrology with expertise in basic and clinical research, advices the Center Director and the Executive Committee and participates in the review and selection of the Pilot and Feasibility grants.